


Microscopic, Macroscopic, Catastrophic

by Replica_of_Divinity



Series: Primus needs a better hobby [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottling emotions, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, what even is this interpretation of g1 brainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Skyfire felt he could rather precisely point out where it had all gone wrong, because, somehow, miraculously, it was his fault.





	Microscopic, Macroscopic, Catastrophic

"I sincerely hope this isn't proof of pattern..."

Perceptor looked up from his datapad and blinked confusedly up at his large companion. Skyfire was casting a bemused look towards the little circle Ratchet and Wheeljack had gathered; Wheeljack seemed to be animatedly retelling some story from his youth while Ratchet interjected occasionally. Perceptor could tell from years of practice that Ratchet was trying to look more like he was tolerating the exchange, rather than actually enjoying it. More of a tactical move actually, than one of stubborn pride.

He also knew from years spent by Skyfire's side, that he was perhaps even _less_ likely to enjoy sharing stories from days bygone than Ratchet; or, _even more so_, divulging his personal relationships.

Perceptor hummed thoughtfully, considering the image before him more intently. It, technically speaking, was an unlikely occurrence that their comrades would simply move from pursuing one likely pair of lovebirds to another. It wasn't particularly how their attentions seemed to shift, and Skyfire, despite his size, had a surprising way with making himself inconspicuous. Perceptor got the sense he didn't really need to worry about it.

"I don't think so, however if you're truly concerned I could always confer with Prowl; It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of doing calculations with him to extrapolate percentages on possibilities and probabilities. Though, even if there does seem to be a pattern, then I suppose, given the space of time between this outing and the last...we have at the very least a few earth years." he couldn't help the intonation of amusement, already sensing the fond exasperation in Skyfire's field.

Skyfire glanced down at him, his smile broadening into something a little less reserved, "How reassuring."

Perceptor smiled and shrugged, "Shall I distract the masses with my own additions to the wily tails of Wheeljack's foray into accidental pyrotechnics while you escape?"

That got him a laugh, large white wings fluttering slightly before settling in a more lax posture, "Something tells me you'd like to do that regardless of whether I flee or not. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your specimens for you."

"Splendid! I shall attempt to be expedient so that I might rejoin you." Perceptor beamed, not even trying to hide the upturn of mischief in his field.

Skyfire rose, casually noting, "There's nothing expedient about your avid fascination with embarrassing Wheeljack."

That was true, and he thought that in his defense, Wheeljack was ever so entertaining to embarrass; and he was always a very good sport about it. And with Ratchet here, it would be all the easier to manage. He cast a last affectionate glance toward Skyfire as his large elegant form vanished through the rec. room doors, and then made his way over to the crowd.

. . .

Skyfire had been in very few relationships in his long lifetime, but of those he'd been in, Perceptor included (as well as whatever term you wished to use upon their casual but frequent nights spent with Ratchet and Wheeljack), he'd never exhibited much of a jealous streak. Certainly, he wasn't quite as soft sparked and pacifistic as he was oft thought to be, but he had always been rather good at letting the agitation come and go. And he certainly wasn't possessive, of that he was certain; he took a great deal of joy in sharing Perceptor with their casual partners. Even when Percy went "swinging" as the humans called it, he'd never felt more than a twitch of remorse in not being able to share in that part of his life.

So when someone new wandered into their midst and Skyfire very suddenly found himself feeling intruded upon, he hadn't quite recognized it for what it was right away.

He liked Brainstorm, _likes_ Brainstorm; he's...he's a lot like Wheeljack actually, except _less mellowed out_. He's entertaining company and undeniably intelligent and frankly a terror to leave alone with any of the other scientists.

He was also undeniably **_flirty_** and a tad more handsy than Skyfire liked. And Perceptor was Perceptor, he obviously didn't mind, and Skyfire knew all he had to do was mention it and it would be talked through and dealt with in an appropriate manner. Except Skyfire felt ridiculous, so he chose to say nothing, and bottled up the odd intrusive discomfort he felt.

Which is why of course, the point at which everything went wrong, was the point at which he forgot Brainstorm was a flyer and would _obviously_ be able to **_read his wings_**. He'd managed to keep his telegraphed thoughts and moods in check for the most part, but one restless night and an early rise and he couldn't help the occasional flick or the way he fanned them wide and high when Brainstorm went anywhere near Perceptor. And Brainstorm, _being Brainstorm_, and having really no grasp of the situation, of course immediately tried to apologize.

Loudly.

Brainstorm had back pedaled so hard he looked ready to abandon his seat and duck for cover. All in the midst of insisting he'd had no idea Skyfire and Perceptor were in a relationship.

Which, in hindsight, Skyfire really couldn't blame him. The gesture he'd made was neither polite nor friendly, and he is very, _very_ large. That, and the Aerialbots had also picked up on his agitation and were immediately under the impression that Brainstorm had crossed some un-crossable line despite also, having no real grasp of the situation.

And while the rec. room descended into chaos Skyfire had the distinct sense of the floor being pulled out from underneath him. And despite the distinct and usually comforting tug at his spark he stood and abruptly fled to find one of the only mechs who actually managed to be older than him.

. . .

"Yup." Kup intoned flatly, swirling his cube of engex, "Sounds like you made a proper mess. Not surprising though."

Skyfire looked up at the old soldier, equal parts exasperated and incredulous, his own cube of intoxicants momentarily forgotten.

Kup only smiled knowingly, "Nobody makes googly eyes at each other like that just cus they're havin fun talkin about **_science. _**_And besides,_ It's been a long time since you had to deal with another flyer I suspect; in the relationship sense. Probably flipped some old coding switches; happens."

Kup took another swig of his drink and Skyfire huffed dejectedly, staring down into his cube before practically jumping out of his plating when somebody cleared their vocalizer in the doorway.

Perceptor looked equal parts concerned and endearingly curious "...googly...eyes?"

Behind him was Wheeljack, and a rather sheepish looking Brainstorm who waved awkwardly, clearly having gotten some level of explanation.

Wheeljack poked his head in over Perceptor's shoulder, "You know Kup, you really shouldn't underestimate the seductive appeal of talking about science. Prime was easy, but how do you think I managed to convince _Ratchet_ the Dinobots were a good idea? I assure you it wasn't all the wonder of child rearing and soft spoken promises."

Hot Rod, who'd unfortunately managed to accidentally walk past at that comment, immediately started walking by faster, "**I'm out.**"

Skyfire tried to suppress a childish groan. It _was_ his fault, but he told himself it could be worse; **_much, much worse_**.

. . .

[somewhere deep under the ocean]

** _" HE'S BONDED TO WHO?! "_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear; Divine Intervention is afoot, and it's only gonna get weirder.


End file.
